Forever Changed
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: AU story! Things in your life change who you are. It can be the little things or the major things, they all shape you into the person you are. Wade and Zoe's life's have been changed forever. Wade's mother over came the cancer. Zoe was forced at a young age to live with her father Harley Wilkes, becoming best friends with the boy that wouldn't leave her alone.
1. Chapter 1

_I wasn't going to put this up yet but feedback is not only appreciated but needed as well. I hope you all like this one. The POV might change, I'm not sure about that yet. That's everything from me so please enjoy and let me know what you think._

* * *

At the young age of 6 the lives of one Zoe Hart and one Wade Kinsella would be changed forever. Not that either one of them knew it, not yet anyways. Their life's would cross paths on that first day of first grade. It was the day Wade noticed the girl with Lemon Breeland. To him she was just another girl with cooties. Cooties or not he watched her and made sure to bug her. His life was complex and his little brain couldn't understand what it was his family was going through. All he knew was that his ma was sick making frequent trips to the hospital. The trips were far and few between each other, but to Wade he didn't know that his ma was sick with cancer. That she was fighting for her life. That most days were struggles. To him his life was good. He could play in the mud, go out to the woods with Jesse to the swamps catching tadpoles. Getting into fights with Jesse proving he was tougher then his big brother. He was making the most of his childhood.

For Zoe it was a complete change. Her life forever changing. She didn't understand why she had to move in with a stranger or why it was all the way in Alabama. She was told that she was going to live with her daddy. It was a lot for her 6-year-old brain to understand. Harley was nothing but nice, letting Zoe settle in. He wanted nothing more than to spoil her, but he knew it would do neither one of them any good if he did. It took only seconds for her and Lemon to become the best of friends. Spending there last few weeks of summer together. Then their was Annabeth, who was a good friend. Together the three of them were very much like the 3 musketeers. But it was that first day that Zoe remembered so well. The day she met Wade Kinsella. He found it funny to steal her snack at snack time, pull her brown pigtails as Wade sat right by her throughout the day. Not only was that all, he would also take her markers leaving the caps off. Bump into her laughing when he made her mess up. Zoe hated him. Wade thought it was fun and kept on doing it as they went through school. Over the years Zoe started to joke around with Wade and they fell into an easy-going friendship. It was as they grew older they understand everything so clear.

Zoe who loved her father, finally understood that her mother couldn't live with Zoe knowing how much she screwed up with sleeping with Harley Wilkes and letting Ethan think for even a moment that Zoe was his. But Zoe loved her life in Bluebell and she couldn't imagine her life in New York. Harley gave her the option of changing her last name but Zoe wanted to keep Hart as her last name for now anyways.

Through Junior high Wade and Zoe grew closer if possible. She was still best friends with Lemon and Annabeth. But they were busy with cheerleading. Zoe was a cheerleader too, but not the captain like Lemon was. Along with pageants they were just busy and Zoe wanted nothing to do with pageants. She'd rather go out and pull pranks with Wade when she wasn't cheering him on.

It was the day of Zoe's sweet 16th that she shared an amazing kiss with Wade. The first time they shared a kiss was the day Wade found out that his mother had beat the cancer fully and was now in the clear. He was 12 and Zoe was 11. Wade was Zoe's first kiss, and Zoe was Wade's first kiss. It was unexpected but they both enjoyed it. Zoe was shocked when Wade was on his best behavior at her party. She came to understand that he was the perfect gentleman in front of his mother.

"You ever wonder about life Z?" Wade asked her. It was well into the night after Zoe's party. Harley was ok with her staying out as long as it wasn't a school night. And he trusted Wade.

"Wade I think about a lot of things. Wanna be more specific there?" Zoe asked sitting in the grass across from him. They sat out by the pond, the only light coming from the full moon.

"I don't know like if your ma' woulda kept ya and never told ya about your dad. Things like that." It took Zoe a minute to answer. She thought about it almost every night before bed. She use to blame herself for her mother not wanting her. Harley had heard her crying one night and explained to her that it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. He explained that things happen in life we don't understand, we just gotta go with the flow of it all.

"I wouldn't be here and that would be a shame all in its self. I do wonder what it would be like to be raised in New York. I'm sure I'd hate it." Zoe scrunched her face up at the thought. All she knew was the quiet life of living in a small town. The noise from the city driving her crazy. "Do you think about if your ma' never survived the cancer?" Zoe knew the question was a hard subject for him but he asked about her mother and she wondered if he thought about it.

"All the time and it scares me Zoe. I'd be lost without her helping me along the way. I'd be different that's for sure." Zoe laughed thinking how Wade would be.

"Actually I don't think you would be any different Wade." Zoe teased some truth behind it. Wade was a caring a person to the ones he was closet to. But he liked to pretend he was the bad boy. Only if it was for show. But he has been in his fair share of fights over the years.

"Oh yea?" Wade asked, Zoe giving him a nod. "How so? There are things a boy learns from his ma."

"Well she hasn't taught you yet." Wade mocked a hurt expression. "Seriously Wade, you thought it would be fun to steal my snacks, pull my hair, bump my arm. What's changed between a 6-year-old Wade and a 16-year-old Wade?" Zoe asked giving him a serious look. They always sat by each other, the teachers learning quick that Zoe and Wade needed to be by each other or they would never make it through class without some form of an interruption. If one had detention it was very likely the other would be there as well. It was still to this day that when Wade get bored he would start messing with Zoe's hair. He would take food from her lunch. Not that she minded as she would do the same as him. If no one knew that Zoe and Wade were just friends they would think how cute of a couple they made. There was talk around town when Wade would finally ask Zoe out.

"Lots like now I have my own car."

"No you got a license but that's your daddy's truck you drive." Zoe corrected cutting him off.

"Yea well if it wasn't for a certain brown-eyed, brown-haired hooligan that drove my car into a post." Wade smirked at a gasping Zoe.

"That's all on you Wade Kinsella. I was doing just fine and you had to yell and scream about the non-existent turtle in the road. I couldn't run the turtle over." Zoe defended herself thinking about the day she had got her permit and Wade had let her drive his car on an ol' dirt road outside of Bluebell.

"But there wasn't a turtle Zoe." Wade smirked.

"Yea well you yelled there was. So it's still your fault." Zoe huffed sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why don't you come over and put that tongue to use." Wade joked pulling her closer by the hand.

"Eeewww no. You're so sick Wade." Zoe spat in complete and utter disgust. Wade burst out in laughter falling backwards. Zoe didn't find it amusing one bit.

"Come on Z don't think like that." Wade cooed a tint of humor to his voice.

"Don't say things like that Wade." Zoe pouted. Wade smiled taking in the way the moon light hit Zoe making her look like the angel she was. Wade was trying to fight the urge he had deep down to kiss her. Luckily he didn't have to fight it for too long. "I should get home." It was common for the two of them to sneak off to the pond at some point during the day. The place was special to them. The first chance at freedom at the age of 11 during the summer they had stumbled upon the pond. It was so calm and relaxing giving them the perfect place to hang out without Lemon, George, Annabeth or Lavon interrupting them.

"Yea I'll get ya home before Harley starts to worry about his baby." Wade mocked in a baby voice helping Zoe up. As a reply Zoe smacked his arm, both of them laughing. Zoe was wiped out falling asleep within seconds. Her head falling against Wade's shoulder. Zoe sat in the middle close to Wade not wanting her head to hit the window. Wade smiled picturing what life could be with Zoe Hart. He didn't feel foolish thinking about it. She was his best friend. It only made sense for him to picture his life with her. He may have thought about her at the age 6 of only having cooties. But he was a boy and the only way for him to show his affection was to pick on her. And Zoe was the only girl he had ever picked on. As far he was concerned their was no other girl like Zoe. And as for Zoe, Wade was the pest that wouldn't leave her alone but after the years she found it comforting. It was something she looked forward to every day. She'd be lying if she said that she never saw Wade in her future, because she did.

Wade stopped outside her house. He found that she looked too cute asleep, he couldn't bring himself to wake her. So he got out carefully getting Zoe out carrying her up to the door. He knew Harley left his door unlocked when Zoe was out. Wade made his way through the house in the dark. It wasn't the first time he ever had to carry a sleeping Zoe up to her room. Wade got her situated in bed letting her sneakers fall to the floor. He pulled the pink blanket up over her body. Wade smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Night Zoe. Happy birthday." Wade whispered. He walked out thinking how Zoe would yell at him that it was no longer her birthday now that it was 2 in the morning. But he didn't care. He would rather have Zoe yelling at him then not talking to him for days on end. He could take the yelling but he couldn't take the silence. The silence scared him, he never knew what would be coming after the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited to see how many of you have taken to this story already, and for the person who asked about if I'm sticking to this age, yes this story will stick to this time until we get to the end of the story that is. Thank you everyone for the interest in this one. Ok I felt I needed to have a little family time with Wade and Zoe, so I'm sorry there isn't much of Zade in this chapter. I hope you all like this one too. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Did you have fun with Wade last night dear?" Harley asked a very tired Zoe. They sat at the Rammer Jammer having lunch on Harley's lunch break. The sun shining in through her window had Zoe up at an ungodly hour. She wanted to sleep the day away. It wasn't like she could sleep in anyways. It was routine to meet Harley at the Rammer Jammer for lunch when she didn't have school.

"It was fun and no nothing happened dad. We are only friends, nothing and I mean nothing is gonna happen between us." The words seemed hollow to her. Wade might have been that cookie thief 10 years ago but in the last 10 years at some point Wade had stolen her heart, she had fallen in love with Wade hard. Zoe was certain all of Bluebell, Fillmore and even Mobile saw it, just not Wade.

"One day Zoe I know it. I can see the way that boy looks at you. Every time he has something important to say you're the first one he tells. Things will change between the two of you for the better. Just you wait and see dear." Zoe smiled at her father, the slightest bit of hope rising in her heart. It would only change if Wade felt the same way about her. A girl can dream right?

"Thanks dad." Zoe replied digging into her half eaten burger and fries.

"How I almost forgot to mention this I don't know but I will be out tonight. I wont be back until tomorrow afternoon. I figured you could have Annabeth and Lemon over for a sleepover tonight."

"Why? Where you going and with who?" Zoe asked a bit confused mixed in with her curiosity. Her dad barely ever went anywhere. He said he had everything he ever needed, so he never went out on a date. Zoe felt bad that he never dated because he had her. Surely there was someone in town he fancied. There had to be. Zoe would make it her mission.

"Brick and a few of the guys are gonna go on a hunting trip to the hunting cabin and they invited me along. I took them up on their offer." He explained. Zoe nodded, she was looking forward to a sleep over with her girls. She could see it now, sappy romantic movies, mani's and pedi's, complete make overs and gossip about guys. It would be the prefect night to catch up with the two of them.

"Sounds good dad. Have fun tonight then. I love you but I gotta run and find Lemon and AB." Zoe leaned over kissing her father's cheek going to dash out of the Rammer Jammer.

"I love you too and remember no boys or parties Zoe." Harley called after her.

"I know dad." It's not like she ever broke the rules. They were put in place for a reason. Except for the time Harley had went to Mobile for a meeting and a huge nasty storm reared its ugly head. Zoe hated the thunder and with her dad being stuck miles away from her, she called Wade. But in her defense it was an emergency. Harley had let it slide just that once. Zoe smiled to herself as the memory played in her head as she walked through the town square. She felt complete wrapped in his arms that night. Like nothing could ever hurt her again.

"Hey Z." She heard being called pulling her mind back to the present.

"Hey Lavon." Zoe waved making her way to Lemon's house. Zoe was greeted by Mrs. Breeland. "Hello Mrs. Breeland, is Lemon home?" Zoe asked politely. She was raised with manners treating her elders with respect.

"Zoe please call me Alice. Lemon is up in her room with Annabeth."

"Thank you Mrs. Breeland." Zoe headed upstairs going straight to Lemon's room. Alice shook her head a smile playing on her lips. It didn't matter how many times she told Zoe to call her Alice it was always Mrs. Breeland. Zoe knocked on the door opening it walking in take a spot on Lemon's bed by AB.

"Zoe what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you." Lemon spoke up looking at Zoe as she rummaged through her closet.

"Hey Zoe, what's going on?" AB asked smiling at her.

"My dad's going to the hunting cabin tonight with Brick and I was told to have the two of you over for a sleep over tonight." Zoe explained looking at them with hopeful eyes.

"That would be fun Zoe. We have nothing else to do tonight. I'll let my mom know." Lemon told her hurrying outta the room.

"I just need to go call my mom and see if it's ok." AB went downstairs leaving Zoe all alone in Lemon's room. Zoe got off the bed walking over to the desk filled with pictures of all them through out the years. Zoe picked a picture up where Wade, George and Lavon stood in the back with Lemon, Zoe and AB laughing at something the guys had said. Zoe hadn't noticed until know how Wade's eyes lingered on her.

"Let me pack a bag and we can stop at AB's so she can pack a bag and then we can head to your house and see what we need to stock up on for the sleep over." Lemon stated walking around her room getting what clothes, magazines and make-up supplies were needed. Satisfied with everything she had packed the three of them headed off for AB's house. The girls made small talk on the way over on the movies they wanted to watch, what kind of ice cream they wanted to pig out on and what they would get on their pizza. It took AB just a few minutes to pack what she needed before the girls were once again on their way to Zoe's house to drop Lemon's and AB's things off before heading over to the Dixie stop for what they would need for the night.

With Wade he sat around his table with Jesse, and his parents. They were having chicken sandwiches for lunch. Wade could feel the tension between his parents. He wondered what he had missed well he was sleeping the day away. He had actually tried to say something a few times only to remain quiet taking a bite of his food.

"Do you really have to go Earl?" Wade kept his head down. He knew better than to get involved well his parents were having a spat.

"It's only one night this month. I don't see what's wrong with it." Earl defend himself. Wade hearing enough got up taking his plate of food and his drink outside to sit on the patio. He hated when his parents would fight. Wade looked up when the screen door banged shut seeing Jesse sit down with him.

"What are they fighting about now?" Wade asked with a soft sigh hearing his parents voice's drift out of the house.

"Dad's going on a hunting trip tonight and like last time he didn't talk to mom about it. She had plans of them spending the night together just them two in Mobile." Jesse explained. Wade huffed hearing that. He would've loved to have both his parents gone for the night, it meant he didn't need to be home when Jesse threw a party he wasn't invited to.

"It's not that hard to talk things over with mom. But he fails all the time. I'll tell you now Jess I wont be like that when I get married." Wade stated finishing his lunch.

"What's that Wade? You gonna share every insight with Zoe? There's gonna be times you'll have to do something before getting your Zoe's permission. The fights are what brings you closer Wade." Jesse stated in a matter of fact way, teasing Wade about Zoe as well. He wasn't stupid he saw the way Wade looked at Zoe and he caught the way Zoe would look at his little brother. It made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm not gonna marry Zoe!" Wade exclaimed defending himself. Zoe was his best friend, it was tricky to move from best friend to an exclusive relationship. Just because he had feelings for Zoe strong feelings at that didn't mean he was gonna marry her when they grew up. A lot could happen between now and the future. "Doesn't mean you gotta fight over stupid things." Wade told his brother taking his dishes back into the house hearing the butt end of the argument.

"Fine Earl, you go spend the night with your hunting buddies, I'm going to Mobile for the night." Wade sighed watching his mom storm out of the house her suitcase behind her.

"Aren't you gonna stop her? Go after her?" Wade huffed getting angry that his dad just let his mom walk out of the house leaving for the night.

"There's nothing I can do Wade. It is what it is. Jesse is in charge tonight." Earl stated walking upstairs. Wade stormed out of the house walking the few miles to town. Dammit Zoe! He cussed under his breath. He still had to put a few more hours in at the shop to get his car back.

"Hey Wade, got anything planned for tonight?" George asked walking up to him. He was thinking about spending a few hours with Zoe, but he couldn't keep blowing his friends off for Zoe.

"Nothing why? What's up?" Wade asked slapping George on the back.

"Lavon had mentioned something about going out for a late night fishing trip, figured you'd like to come along."

"Sounds like a good time ahead of us." Wade smirked as they headed off to find Lavon to get everything they would need for the night. "I'll head on over to the Dixie stop for some food." Wade spoke up seeing Zoe walk in.

"Hurry up about it to Wade." George told him with a snort. Wade ignored the comment. It wasn't his fault he always got stopped because people liked him especially the ladies. He loved it when Zoe was there to see all the attention he got. He loved seeing Zoe mad because of it. She was just so sexy when her nostrils would flare and she would deny that she was mad or even jealous because of it.

"Hey Zoe." Wade greeted walking up to her grabbing a few bags of chips.

"Hey Wade." Zoe replied eying Wade up.

"Oh I'm gonna spend the night out on the lake fishing with Lavon and George." Wade told her knowing she wasn't going to ask why he had got some bags of chips for.

"Sounds fun I think. Harley's gone for the night, hunting trip so I invited AB and Lemon over for a sleep over." Zoe told him not caring that Wade didn't even ask. Wade smirked knowing exactly how his night would go. He knew Zoe would say no so he wasn't even gonna say anything to her. He'd run it past the guys and see what they would say and go from there.

"Sounds blah Zoe. I can't keep the guys waiting but I'll see Monday at school if not sooner." Wade told her rushing around the store getting everything he needed. Zoe was able to get in a see ya later Wade before he dashed out of the Dixie stop. Wade rushed to the lake dropping his bags by the boat. Lavon and George looked at him funny. Wade took a minute to catch his breath.

"Wade it's like you saw a ghost or something." George spoke up going back to getting the fishing tackle and fishing poles in the boat.

"Yea what's going on Wade?" Lavon asked getting the food in the cooler with the ice.

"Harley's left for the night and wont be home until tomorrow sometime. Zoe's alone with Lemon and Annabeth." Wade explained gulping a breath in.

"Wade we are a bit to old to go around spying on them." George scolded him.

"I know that Tucker. But what about joining them and having a little mini party of our own?" Wade asked standing there his breathing returning to normal.

"Yea but she can't have a party or boys at her house Wade. Everyone knows that. Zoe wont go for it. You know how she is with rules, especially rules from her father." Lavon explained.

"Let me handle Zoe ok?" Wade asked looking at both of them. Lavon threw his hands up feeling defeated by it all.

"Can we at least go fishing for a few hours?" George asked. Wade nodded as they got the boat out on the water. Wade sat in his spot plotting on what he would say to Zoe to make her agree to it.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't just be friends with Wade, Z." Lemon stated. Zoe sat there looking at Lemon wanting to be anywhere else. Lemon and AnnaBeth had a habit of bringing Wade up. The answers never changed, only her feelings for him. She wanted to come clean and state that she loved Wade, but she wasn't sure she wanted to put her feelings out there only for them to be threw in her face. Zoe looked down picking at her freshly painted nails. They had just finished doing each others nails. Lemon had her nails painted a bright yellow, AnnaBeth choose a light pink color and Zoe went with a sparkling purple.

"There has to be feelings their Zoe. You spend all your free time with him." AB added in. She like Lemon had a feeling that there was more going on between the two of them. They could see Wade and Zoe flirting during school, the glint in their eyes. The way their mood was depended if the other would be with them. Lemon and AB had talked about it a few times and they had come to the conclusion that Wade and Zoe were in a secret relationship. They had to be. They came off as more than friends. And they were certainly not in the brother/sister relationship either.

"We're friends. I can have guy friends. I'm friends with Lavon and George." Zoe argued back wanting that to be enough to get them off the subject of Wade Kinsella. He wasn't her boyfriend and he never would be. He would never go for someone like her. She wasn't stuck up or a snob but on a rare occasion she did enjoy the finer things in life. She wasn't Wade's type. She didn't have big boobs, or blonde hair or a fake tan. Nothing about Zoe was fake, she is 100 percent real. It was the thoughts like that, that ran through Zoe's mind keeping her feelings at bay.

"Yea but you don't spend every waking moment with Lavon or George." Lemon pointed out. Zoe wanted this conversation to end. She did not want to discuss her feelings about Wade.

"Did you hear that?" AB asked looking frightened at the thump that came from upstairs.

"I'll check it out." Zoe stated getting up happy for the small distraction that came at the right moment for her. She didn't think she could take a whole night of Lemon and AB going on about her and Wade.

"Aren't you taken something as a weapon?" Lemon asked huddling closer to AB.

"This is Bluebell. I'm gonna be fine. But if I don't come back in 5 minutes come look for me. The serial killer might of grabbed me up." Zoe teased heading for the stair case.

"Not funny Zoe." Was being called after her by AB.

"We don't wanna explain things to your daddy Zoe Hart." Lemon scolded.

"Really? I thought it was AB. Well you'd have too Lemon." Zoe yelled back shaking her head at them. Zoe headed straight to her room. She was sure that's where the nose came from, and she was certain she knew what self-proclaimed Bluebell bad boy it was.

Wade, Lavon and George sat on the calm lake. The fishing going slow. What fish they had caught they had no choice but to toss back into the lake. Their shirts lay at the bottom of the boat, the sun getting too hot for them. Wade was bored as he sat in his seat his legs stretched out in front of him, his feet resting on the side of the boat.

"You still crushing on Lemon, Tucker?" Wade asked trying to make some conversation wanting the time to go faster. George huffed gaining looks from his friends.

"I don't wanna talk about it. What about you Lavon?" George asked getting the attention off of him for the time being. He had dated Lemon once and she broke it off because they were moving to fast for her liking. He was still stuck on Lemon and was trying to get her back.

"Nah after Marcella I just wanna be a single man and enjoy my time. But there is someone."

"Shes got a guy doesn't she?" George questioned missing the fish that was playing with his hook.

"Oh yea." Lavon sighed. Red flags went off in Wade's head. Lavon couldn't be talking about his Zoe. He did everything he could to make guys from school stay away from her.

"Who is it?" Wade asked with a shaky voice. Both Lavon and George looked at him. Wade cleared his throat. "Well?" He asked finding his voice.

"It's not Zoe if that's what you're thinking Wade." Lavon smirked seeing Wade tense up before relaxing. It was obvious he had feelings for Zoe.

"Doesn't matter if ya did Lavon." Wade tried to sound like he didn't care but jealousy laid within the words.

"If ya say so Wade." George spoke getting tired of hearing about the girls. "The fish ain't biting, it's a scorcher out here on the open water, can we go start the party with the girls yet?" George asked reeling his line in.

"Might as well." Wade spoke up doing the same as George and Lavon.

"Tucker you only wanna see Lemon and Wade only wants to see Zoe." Lavon said getting his rod put away.

"Your point? Besides AB will be there. She's not bad on the eyes." George teased. Lavon gave a fake smile. He didn't want them to find out he had feelings for AnnaBeth. She was dating the kicker of the team anyways. She wouldn't break up with Nathan for him. He wasn't sure he even really liked her more than a friend.

"Wait you like AnnaBeth!" Wade exclaimed acting like he just won the lottery.

"It's not that simple guys. She's dating Nathan and I'm not sure how I feel yet. I was only lab partners with her in Mr. Johnsen's class. I'm not sure if it's just a crush that'll go away or if it's more than that." Lavon explained getting the things outta the boat now that they were on land.

"You can find out tonight." George smirked finishing everything up. With the boat tied to the dock in its spot the guys headed on foot to Zoe's house. "Wade are you sure about this?" George asked looking up at the tree skeptical about the whole thing.

"Yea Wade why don't we knock on the front door, like normal people?" Lavon asked as he followed up the tree after Wade.

"This way is funner and it'll scare the girls. Well not my gi... Zoe." Wade was literally wiping away the beads of sweat that covered his forehead. Zoe wasn't his girl, he wasn't smart enough to ever be with Zoe.

"You like her?" George asked climbing onto the branch that led into Zoe's room.

"Do not!" He exclaimed. "Now be quiet before you give us away." Wade ushered only for George to lose his footing falling in Zoe's window, landing on the floor.

"Nice going." Lavon joked helping him up.

"You just wanna blow this whole thing dontcha Tucker?" Wade snapped in a whisper.

"I thought as much." Zoe said pushing the door to her room open seeing Wade and Lavon helping George up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to crash your girly sleepover." Wade smirked.

"You can only stay for an hour tops." Zoe demanded.

"But Z you gotta live on the wild side. What's Harley gonna do if he does find out that the 3 of us spent the night?" Wade asked tossing his arm over Zoe's shoulders.

"Ground me for a whole year."

"Z you're over exaggerating. Let loose and have some real fun." Wade smirked squeezing her shoulder.

"I have enough real fun being friends with Wade." Zoe retorted sticking her tongue out at him.

"Then break a few rules. You don't wanna be looking back at your life seeing you never lived once. Now is that time to let go and live a little well you are a teen."

"Fine." Zoe huffed. She hated that Wade could talk her into doing anything he wanted. He got that from Earl. "We got company girls." Zoe stated walking into the living room.

"Why Zoe Hart. Are you breaking a rule?" Lemon asked in a teasing but yet a shocking tone. Zoe rolled her eyes plopping down on the couch.

"Surprising isn't it?" Wade asked back answering Lemon's question.

"I don't always do what my daddy tells me, ya know?" Zoe seethed getting up. If it wasn't the topic of her and Wade, it was how she was a goody two shoes.

"Calm down Z." Wade told her watching as she stormed into the kitchen. He followed behind her. For a second he leaned against the counter watching Zoe looking for something but not being able to find it. He looked back into the living room seeing George and Lemon making out. Lavon and AB were in a deep conversation about something. This was his chance to make his move. He walked up behind Zoe spinning her around. Zoe went to question what he was doing only to find his lips against hers. Wade's hands fell upon her waist, Zoe's arms resting around his shoulders her fingers playing with his short brown hair. Their body's flush against the other feeling the heat radiating off the other. Everything was forgotten except for the moment they were creating.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe had spent a total of 5 days avoiding Wade. She was embarrassed about the kiss they shared in her kitchen. She was thankful that no one had noticed that she was connected to Wade by her lips. She wanted to go a step further with Wade, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There was a few reasons why she wouldn't. They were only friends and she didn't wanna mess that up. And she simply wasn't ready. In the process of staying clear of Wade the past few days at school she sat on the opposite side of the room, practically running outta class seconds before the bell would ring. She found another route to her locker. So far it had worked. She hid every time she heard Wade yell her name. Lemon and Annabeth wanted to know what was wrong but Zoe shrugged it off as she didn't know what they were talking about.

Zoe sat in town square watching as they put the final touches on the Halloween carnival. She sighed remembering how her and Wade would pick out matching costumes every year. This year she was going as a French maid with blood splatter all over the little white apron with two blood fang marks in the side of her neck. Wade was to be the shirtless Vampire butler that turned Zoe into his Vampire love. Yes he insisted to be shirtless.

"Remember the year you forced me to go as your husband?" Wade asked startling Zoe. She clenched her heart smacking Wade.

"I remember you cutting holes in your good church suit because our costumes needed to be scary with lots of blood. My white dress turned pink when my dad tried to wash the fake blood off." Zoe smiled at the faint memory. "It was my third year here. It was my turn to pick the costumes once again."

"My dad whipped my behind good when we got home. My ma was upset with me. I felt as if the only person that loved me that night was you Z." Wade confessed keeping his eyes on the workers.

"That's what you get Kinsella. Your mom and dad will always love you Wade, no matter how many church suits you ruin." Zoe kidded sighing some.

"I know you've been dodging me since the night in your kitchen. I'm sorry about the kiss." Wade said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be sorry Wade. Never be sorry for kissing me. I enjoyed it." Zoe confessed her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Awww Zoe, you're such a girl gettin' all embarrassed like that." Wade joked nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Shut up Kinsella!" Zoe snapped with a teasing glare. "Where does things go from here Wade? That kiss meant something."

"Zoe Hart I'm taking you on our first date tonight." Wade smiled.

"The Halloween carnival doesn't count Wade. We go together every year." Zoe told him smirking.

"Ok next Friday I'm taking you out on our real first date. Tonight we celebrate being a couple." Wade smirked taking her hand in his. Zoe smiled looking at their hands. Everything about it felt right.

"Wade Kinsella you can't go around demanding people to go on dates with you and be your girlfriend. Hasn't your mother taught you any manners when asking a girl out?" Zoe asked turning dead serious scaring Wade.

"Um...uh...yes. But you're not just any girl Z. You're my best friend and I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend. But if you don't wanna be than ok." Wade rambled off feeling as he had this won.

"Oh I wanna be your girl Wade. But you got remember you're now stuck with me." Zoe smarted off.

"No Z, you're stuck with me." Wade corrected pulling her in for a kiss not letting her have a chance to say anything.

Zoe rushed off home to get her costume on. She was more giddy now than she's ever been. Harley knew something was going on with her. He had a huge feeling that it had to do with Wade and the kiss they shared in the kitchen. A few days after Harley came home Zoe caved and told her dad everything that happened. He wasn't mad at her. In fact he was happy she was breaking a few of the smaller rules. He shook his head seeing his daughter in the tiny piece of clothing that was her costume.

"There has to be more articles of clothing to that thing." Harley gasped.

"Sorry dad, there's not." Zoe replied not seeing what the big deal was.

"Go upstairs and find something else Zoe." Harley spoke with authority.

"But daddy." Zoe begged with big ol' puppy dog eyes. "I'm gonna be with Wade the whole night and he wont let anything happen to me."

"It's him I'm worried about." Harley replied sighing. He hated the puppy eyes, he caved every time. "Fine but be careful. He is a guy after all." Harley told her as Wade knocked on the door.

"Thanks daddy." Zoe replied kissing his cheek. She forgot about Wade for a second seeing her dad dressed up as the doctor he was ready for work. "Don't tell me you're going as a doctor again dad?" Zoe asked wishing for once her father would go as something else.

"I'm working tonight. I told Brick I'd work tonight. You know how busy we can be on Halloween." Zoe nodded running to the door to find a very impatient Wade.

The smile never left Wade's face. His mom asked him what had him in such a good mood. His reply was Zoe no longer hated him and everything was the way it should be. He took a little extra time getting ready, he wanted to make sure he looked his best. Tonight was a very important night to him. The last few blocks he ran feeling his nerves creep up on him.

"About time Zoe." Wade hissed looking down at the porch.

"Wade sweetie, I'm up here not down there on the dirty porch." Zoe replied paying no attention to his attitude. Wade slowly looked up his heart close to pounding out of his chest.

"Wow Z, you look stunning as my vampire lover maid." Wade smirked.

"You don't look half bad either. You'd look like a better Vamp if you weren't so tan." Zoe replied lacing her fingers with his. Wade laughed letting a calm feeling wash over them as they walked to the town square.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait on this chapter and for it being shorter than the rest. The next chapter will be the Halloween Carnival and how Wade and Zoe come out as a couple to the rest of Bluebell. Any guesses and how they will?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry for the little wait with this chapter, I'm gonna try to get updates to all of you faster, but I make no promises. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Wow I never thought I would see the day Zoe Hart didn't listen to her father." Wade smirked in a mocking tone.

"Don't make me push ya in to the pond." Zoe shot back.

"I'll take my chance's Zoe." Wade slipped his arm around Zoe's shoulders pulling her into him. They walked around the Halloween Carnival seeing what there was to do. Zoe wanted a caramel apple, which Wade got for her stealing a bite outta of it. Zoe glared at him taking it then smacked him. "Ouch." Wade pouted rubbing his shoulder.

"You deserved it Kinsella." Zoe replied taking a bite of her apple. Wade shook his head lacing his fingers with hers. They sat on a bench watching the kids run around well Zoe ate her apple. She had eaten half of it not wanting the rest of it. "Want it?" Zoe asked holding it in front of Wade's face.

"Gee thanks Z!" Wade exclaimed taking the half eaten apple. "You ate all the good stuff."

"Oh Wade, an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Now eat up." Zoe remarked smiling.

"Forget that." Wade yelled tossing the apple over his shoulder. "I'd be nuts to eat that apple." Zoe looked at him like he completely lost it. "Zoe you wanna be a GP like your pops right?" Wade asked forcing Zoe to nod. She still didn't see where he was going with it. "So if I eat the apple that means you'll stay away. I can't have that." Duh! Zoe mentally hit her head. How could she be so stupid?

"Wade you're just not all there in the head." Zoe stated standing up. "Now go pick the apple up and throw it in the trash." Zoe demanded giving him the look to do as she said.

"Then the same goes for you Zoe." Wade replied pulling Zoe down on his lap. Zoe giggled pressing her lips against his. "I can't right now." Wade smirked defying his orders.

"Would all couples come to the stage. I repeat all couples come to the stage." Dash's voice rang out.

"Come on Zoe, it's the best way to show the town of Bluebell we're together." Wade broke the kiss locking his eyes with hers.

"Whatcha say we enter the contest?" Wade questioned with hopeful eyes. Zoe chewed the inside of her lip. It would give Halloween a new special meaning. She was in for it. All of Bluebell would find out as one huge group.

"Let's do it." Zoe stated proudly standing up taking Wade's hand walking to the middle of town square, the half eaten apple laying on the ground long forgotten.

"Zoe, Wade I'm sorry, but since you're not a couple you can't partake in this event. I tell you this every year." Zoe bit her tongue letting Wade handle this. They tried every year to be in this event when they were old enough to. It wasn't to make a mockery of it but they thought it would be fun.

"We understand that Dash. But the one thing that's different this time, we really are a couple." Wade pleaded their case. Dash looked at Zoe. She wouldn't lie about this.

"We are dating Dash. This is how we wanted to come out to the town. You can put in your blog and everything." Zoe told him a smile on her lips.

"Ok you guys are number 5. You two best not be faking it either." Dash hand them their numbers letting them go wait with the others.

"Wade what if no one believes we're dating? We're always telling everyone we're just friends. Are they really gonna believe this?" Zoe chewed on her finger nails.

"We give them a show to believe. Who cares if they don't believe it Zoe. You are my girlfriend." Wade told her taking her hands in his. "We know it's true, that's all that matters." Zoe smiled kissing his cheek.

"You're the best Wade. I don't need them to believe I'm dating you when I know you're my boyfriend." Zoe smiled her brown eyes meeting blue.

"Woah! Dash finally let you two join? He does know you two are joking right?" George asked walking up to them.

"He did but we're not joking George." Zoe told him hurt evident in her voice. She was afraid that everyone was gonna see them as this big joke that could never make it as a couple. The girl no guy wanted because her own mother didn't want her. Wade pulled her into his side.

"We are dating man. We've finally seen the light." Wade told him worried about Zoe.

"George leave them alone. They make a cute couple." Lemon scolded walking up sending George a look. In return George gulped.

"Cute get up guys." Zoe smiled wrapping her arms around Wade's waist.

"Yea what are ya? Wanna be bikers?" Wade smirked rubbing Zoe's back.

"No Wade Kinsella. We're Sandy and Danny Zuko from the movie Grease." Lemon huffed.

"Ok, ok." Wade retreated. He didn't need Lemon to ruin his happy moment with Zoe.

Soon enough it was time for the show to start. It was explained that you had to walk down the runway and once got back to the main stage, you had to perform a talent. Zoe and Wade decided to go with some ballroom dancing. It would shock most everyone. When he and Zoe were 10 their parents forced them to take 3 months of ballroom dance classes. As much as Wade hated it he really did enjoy being that close to Zoe. They watched the first 4 couples go and it was soon their time to walk out. Wade quickly kissed Zoe.

"Jump on my back baby." Wade told her turning away from her. Zoe had very little time to react, they needed to be out on stage so she jumped on his back. She giggled as Wade walked out. Zoe slipped off Wade's back when they got to the end of the runway. Wade smirked pulling Zoe in for a light peck on the lips. Zoe smiled grasping his hand walking back to the main stage. They got into place waiting for the music to start. They moved to the beat of the music. Wade was twirling and dipping Zoe. Wade pulled Zoe up ending their dance with a smooch. They bowed for the crowd walking to the back. They waited as the other 5 couples took the stage. They were all brought out as the judges went over things. What felt like a life time to Wade and Zoe; especially Zoe, Dash was handed the results. Dash went to his spot.

"Let's give it up to all the couples." Dash suggested as the crowd clapped and cheered. "In 3rd place with a $25 gift certificate to the Butter Stick, Annabeth and Lavon." They were dressed as pirates. After the crowd calmed down Dash continued. "In 2nd place with a $50 gift certificate to the Rammer Jammer, Lemon and George." Wade was starting to feel sick. Zoe's stomach was starting to do flips. They had a chance at winning this whole thing. "And you're winners with a $100 gift certificate to Fancie's Zoe and Wade." They both had trouble moving. The words they won taking some time to register in their minds. They didn't do this to win, they did it to show the town they were a couple. Wade tightened his grip on Zoe's hand as they stepped forward taking their prize and the little trophy they had won.

They walked around the carnival all smiles, Wade went bobbing for apples, they played a few games. Zoe kept a little purple dolphin Wade won her giving the rest to some little kids. She only needed the one. After having enough of the carnival they took a walk through the woods to the pond. Zoe sat on the ground leaning back to look up at the stars.

"You're not gonna get in trouble for staying out are you?" The last thing Wade wanted was to get Zoe in trouble for staying out too late.

"Wade you should know by now that I can stay out as late as I want with you since it's not a school night."

"I do know that but I wanted to make sure." He also wanted to know why she sound so hurt earlier. It had been playing in his mind but he couldn't figure it out. "Z what was going on earlier?" Zoe sat up to look at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Wade." A lot of things had happened earlier. Zoe needed Wade to be more specific. Wade went on to explain what he wanted to know. Zoe sighed looking away from him. "It's nothing."

"Zoe you gotta talk to me." Wade went to touch her. Zoe was quick to pull away.

"It's not like I'm hiding anything from you Wade. There is such a thing called privacy." Zoe snapped getting up. "Enjoy the rest of your night." It wasn't so much she was mad at Wade for caring, she was mad at herself for even thinking that everyone was like her mother. But she couldn't help it, she grew up thinking that, it was forever carved in her mindset. Wade sat on the ground his head spinning. He didn't mean to upset her over a question. Getting his bearings back he rushed to catch up with Zoe.

"I'm sorry Zoe. You don't have to tell me everything. I want you to know I'm not going anywhere and I'm here for you like I always have been." Zoe kissed his cheek, holding his hand as Wade walked Zoe home.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the small delay for this chapter but I just wasn't sure what to do with it hence why it's also a shorter chapter as well, I hope you all like it anyways. Leave me a review and let me know. And thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorited._

* * *

"What if she doesn't like me anymore?" Wade sat the kitchen table his fears of Zoe ditching him for someone better were starting to become a reality. "She wants to break up with me, I know it ma."

"Wade sweetie, she still likes you. Ever think maybe she got caught up with something and hasn't had the time to see you?" Jacqueline asked her youngest son. Wade shrugged. Matter of fact the only time they've spent together the last few weeks were at school. He tried to spend time with her but she was always busy or too wore out to see him. The first week they were a couple, everything was great.

"She's bored with me!" Wade exclaimed getting up. "She has to be mom. She made a big fuss about this day the first week we were together. And now she won't call me back or even reply to any of my texts."

"Wade why don't you actually go to her house and see what's going on. Accusing the poor girl of things isn't going to do you any good." Earl told his son walking downstairs. He could hear Wade yelling all the way upstairs. He gave his wife a kiss setting his toolbox on the counter. "The leak in the bathroom is fixed." Wade made a disgusted face walking out. He hated to witness the love his parents shared for the other first hand like that. Wade kicked at the ground. He wasn't going to Zoe's house only for her to reject him. No Wade Kinsella was better than that.

"What's got my annoying little brother down?" Jesse asked. It wasn't as if he actually wanted to know, but it was his brotherly duty to help guide Wade through life the best he could.

"Zoe, she's been blowing me off." Wade huffed. Wade was close to Jesse. They did have their little moments where they were at the others throat but that was brothers around the world.

"I heard from Jonah who heard from George who heard from Lemon who heard from AB that Zoe was at home with the flu." Jesse rattled off patting his brothers shoulder heading into the house. Wade jumped into his car that he just got back from the shop making a beeline to Zoe's house. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jesse, but that was a lot of people something like that went through and he couldn't be sure. He had to see for himself. He pulled into the driveway. His palms growing sweaty the faster his heart pounded in his chest. Each step he took to the door got heavier as he went. He took a minute to gather himself. Why was he acting like this? Was this the end of the world? Either his girl would be sick in bed or she was with another guy as she strung him along. Wade brought his fist up to the door. He went to knock but instead he pounded on the door.

The last few weeks went by fast for Zoe. Between working at the practice and all the homework she's been getting she hasn't had time for Wade. She felt bad about it when she was given the time to actually breath and let her mind wander for more than just a few seconds. On the day of her and Wade's one month anniversary here she laid in bed her whole body feeling as if it was on fire. Nothing wanted to stay in her stomach, not that she could even think of food at a time like this. Her father told her she only had the 24 hour flu. The young doctor in Zoe wanted to argue with her father and tell him she had something far worse then the flu. Her whole body never felt like she was on fire before with the flu. Harley made her stop talking and get some rest.

Zoe sat up in bed hearing the pounding on the door. She was certain that her dad was home. But as the pounding got to be too much for her she tossed the blankets off. She got her robe tying it as she slowly took one step at a time. Her head was killing her and the pounding didn't help her any.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Zoe yelled a little croaking to her voice. That seemed to do the trick. Zoe finally made it to the door a few seconds later. She pulled it open seeing Wade standing there. "Wade?" She questioned.

"I was starting to get worried when you wouldn't return my calls or texts." Wade told her stuffing his hands in his pockets. She really was sick. Her hair was worse than a rat's nest. She was so pale, she was like a sick ghost.

"I have the flu. You should go." Zoe gave him a weak smile.

"Here I thought you were blowing me off for some random guy." Wade laughed.

"Where'd you get that from Wade? You're the only guy for me." Zoe was starting to feel angry that Wade would think so little of her.

"You've been so busy I've been nothing but an after thought." That wasn't true, or maybe it was. Zoe was shocked that Wade had noticed. She shouldn't have been though. She knew how smart Wade really was, even if no one else saw it.

"I'm sorry Wade but between the practice and homework I've been too tired to do anything. I know it's not fair on you. Feel free to tell me I'm the worst girlfriend ever and dump me." Zoe rambled on walking into the house sitting at the table. She was starting to feel light-headed.

"Z it's ok. You need to go rest and we will have this conversation when you're better." Wade scooped her up carrying her upstairs. Zoe mumbled an ok resting her head on Wade's shoulder. "Damn Zoe you're burning up." Wade could feel the heat radiating off Zoe making him start to sweat.

"I'm cold." Zoe shivered. Wade got her into bed covering her up.

"Get better baby girl." Wade kissed her forehead seeing her slowly start to slip back to sleep.

Zoe was just glad that it was a Saturday so she wouldn't fall behind in school. Other than that she needed to make time for Wade. She felt bad that she made him think she didn't want him anymore. That was never her intentions. She would have to learn how to juggle school work, working at the practice and Wade. That was Zoe's final thoughts before sleep consumed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Wade went right to work making chicken noddle soup for Zoe. He knew it was her favorite soup to eat when she was sick. He had the soup in a bowl sitting on the counter to cool off. He was getting some crackers and some Gatorade for her when he heard the door close shut. Wade nervously looked up to see Harley looking at him with a very hard to read expression on his face.

"What are you doing here Wade?" Harley asked sitting his things down. Wade went onto explain how freaked out he really was about Zoe not wanting to be with him anymore so he showed up to find Zoe sick and that he was making her some soup. "She's lucky to have you Wade. Don't think she's not. You're a good kid with a good head on your shoulders. Don't think otherwise."

"My ma tells me that all the time." Wade let the words sink in. He always thought that his mom was telling him that because she had to, but now that Harley was saying the same things it was starting to hit him that he has been down playing how smart he was. And if things with Zoe didn't work out then it was her loss not his. Depending on what happened anyways. He shook the thoughts away, he scolded himself for even thinking like that.

"Your ma is a smart one Wade." Harley patted him on the back. "Zoe wont leave you Wade, she's in love." Harley told him going up to check on Zoe on his way to the office. Wade stood frozen in his spot. Could Zoe love him? They've been friends since they were kids. He wasn't ready for love. He had strong feelings for Zoe, he wanted to think that it was love but he had never been in love so he didn't know what love felt like.

Zoe sat on her bed feeling better but she was starting to getting hungry. But she wasn't sure she could handle anything right now. She didn't wanna focus on what little problem occurred with Wade, she could never hate him or be without him. Thinking about Wade brought a smile to her face. She was starting to wonder if Wade was still here or if he headed home when she smiled seeing her dad walk into her room sitting on the bed by her.

"What's going on dad?" Zoe asked holding onto the little pink bear that was on her bed. The bear was close to her, it was her Christmas present in the second grade from Wade.

"Did you know that you have a young man downstairs making you soup." Zoe giggled picturing Wade cooking soup. "He loves you Zoe, I can see it."

"He couldn't possible love me dad." Zoe retorted back finding it silly that Wade loved her. Harley shook his head patting her knee walking out of the room. Zoe sighed happily playing with the ears on the bear. Wade loved her. She wanted to hear it from Wade before she turned into a big deal but there was no stopping the smile that spread across her face.

"Hey Z." Wade smiled walking into the room with Zoe's food on the tray. Zoe giggled seeing Wade so not Wade. "I see someone is feeling better."

"I do have a good care taker at the moment." Zoe gushed a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Wade smirked pulling up a chair. They sat in a comfortable silence as Zoe ate. They both thinking the same thing, love. It freaked them both out. They were still so young. Zoe knew that Wade was her first love. Wade was still on the fence about loving Zoe. After Zoe finished Wade was quick to take Zoe's dishes to the kitchen. Zoe slipped a sweater on, she slipped her feet into her tan ugg boots walking downstairs.

"Z, you shouldn't be outta bed." Wade scolded her.

"I feel fine and I wanna go for a walk. I thought you would wanna join me. I can only take so much of that room." Zoe told him her hands stuffed into the pocket on her sweater.

"Just a short one babe. I don't want you to get any sicker. We do have this huge project on Monday in family science. You can't miss it." Wade reminded her. He needed Zoe there so he could be paired up with her.

"I'll be fine when Monday comes Wade. I need some fresh air." Zoe gave him a pout. Wade sighed knowing he couldn't resist her pout. It was too cute to say no to. Wade walked to the door holding it open for her. Zoe smiled rushing out the door. Zoe slipped her hand in his. The fresh air smelt amazing to Zoe. Being stuck in her room was boring. She was full of energy. They walked around the block, the rays of sunshine kissing there exposed skin. "I'm sorry I missed our one month anniversary. I'll make it up to you." Zoe told him breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it Zoe. You're sick. I was worried but now it's fine." Wade assured her.

"For the record Wade I'm gonna put you first. You'll just have to suffer through me doing homework well we're together. I don't want you to feel as if I'm abandoning you. To be fair you do need to tell how you're feeling, I'm not a mind reader." Zoe felt relieved to get that off her chest. She wasn't looking to start a fight with Wade she was only trying to get her point across to him.

"I know Z. But that'd be so cool if you could read minds." Zoe rolled her eyes at the excitement in Wade's voice over it. They finished their little walk wrapped around the other. Zoe didn't want it to end knowing that Wade was to go home and she would go back up to her room and get some more rest so she could make it to school on Monday. She hated missing school.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wade you're wife for this will be Lemon Breeland." Mrs. Hartwell announced getting groans from both Wade and Lemon. Zoe found it funny. She did wanna see what it would be like to be married to Wade but they couldn't always be paired together. "George you're wife for this assignment will be Zoe." That made Wade even more upset. He didn't want pretty boy Tucker to be all over his girl. "This assignment is worth 1/3rd of your grade in this class. I will not change anyone around. All the information you need if you weren't paying attention." She looked right at Wade as she spoke. "Is in the packet. I expect a full 3 page paper wrote by both partners due Friday at the end of the class." Just as Mrs. Hartwell finished the bell rang.

"I hate that she split us up." Wade groaned fling his arm around Zoe.

"Wade we've been partners for everything since the 1st grade, I think we can handle doing this project with other people. You're only mad I'm with George." Zoe giggled walking to her locker.

"I do recall you having quite the crush on pretty boy in the second grade." He huffed.

"Ever think I was trying to make you jealous?" Zoe smirked changing her books out. "I'll see ya lunch right?"

"What do you mean to make me jealous? Uh yea." Wade looked deep into her brown eyes seeing only pure happiness. It warmed his heart to know that Zoe's happiness was from him.

"I'll see ya at lunch then." Zoe kissed his cheek heading off to cooking class. Everyone knew that Zoe needed the class to learn the basics.

School was quickly over for Zoe and for Wade it went by slowly. He was dreading spending alone time with Lemon Breeland. That's when he got an idea. He didn't want Zoe alone with Tucker. It was the perfect solution for him. He ran through the halls ignoring the calls for him to walk. He burst through the doors to find Zoe, Lemon and George waiting outside.

"Guys, we can go to the Rammer Jammer and work on this project together." Wade huffed out.

"Baby that's what we're gonna do." Zoe informed in. That was a relief to Wade. The two couples made their way to the Rammer Jammer. They all got a coke and they shared a large thing of fries.

"Zoe you can deal with he chores of the house and the grocery shopping. That's for the women of the house not the man." George spoke irking Zoe.

"No, grocery shopping will be done by both of us George. Just because you're the man of the house as you say doesn't mean you can't help out around the house." Zoe seethed trying to keep her anger in check. On the other side of the table the same argument was going on.

"Lemon my dad does the grocery shopping just as my mom does. I don't get why I can't do that as well. I'm part of this fake marriage and I'll do what I needed to. You can do all the cooking and cleaning inside of the house and I'll do the yard work and have a job since you just wanna be home maker." Wade stood his ground. It took both in the marriage to run the house not just one. After all he did want a say in what food would be bought.

"Wade that's not your responsibility." Lemon huffed.

"I want a divorce." Both Wade and Zoe yelled standing up. They shared looks a slight smirk appearing on their lips.

"WHY?" Lemon and George yelled standing up.

"George Tucker you're too controlling. This marriage isn't just about you." Zoe scolded him.

"Frankly you're too stuck up for me Lemon. I want free say as to what I do in my marriage and house." Wade shrugged.

"You're gonna make us fail." George pointed out.

"George not every marriage works out. Some end in divorce like ours. We have different views on how a marriage should work. I'll get my rough draft for our paper done by Wednesday, I expect to see yours as well then we will get it put together and typed out." Zoe told him firmly. George nodded in a response feeling defeated about it.

"I'll get what I can, when I feel like it to you Lemon." Wade told her. He didn't wanna write out the list of reasons on why he didn't wanna be married to Lemon Breeland of all people. He knew in his heart of hearts that his marriage with Zoe would've worked out.

"I wont fail because of you Wade! You two only want to call it quits because you wanted to be paired together." Lemon huffed annoyed. Instead of making a bigger deal about things Zoe and Wade said their good-byes grabbed their school bags and left.

"I'll help you with your paper Wade. You think we jumped the gun a bit too soon on this whole divorcing them already?" Zoe asked chewing on the inside of her lip. She didn't even try to work things out with George. She called it quits at the first sign of trouble.

"Zoe you're over thinking it. Do you really think that you would work out being married to pretty boy?"

"No but I didn't try." Zoe always tried no matter what. It wasn't like her to give up like this.

"You did try." Wade assured her. Zoe huffed telling him she'd see him tomorrow. Zoe ran upstairs falling onto her bed. She wasn't a quitter and she wasn't gonna start now, she'd see if she could reason with George tomorrow.

Here he laid a 16-year-old boy thinking about what married life with Zoe was like and how they'd make it through the ups and downs. It had to be better than it was in his head. Sure he was quick to react about her spending time with Tucker, but he had every right to be jealous.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just to be clear everything in Italics is Zoe's thoughts on her future. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Zoe sat at the Butter Stick waiting on George after school. She went over a few assignments as she waited. He promised to meet her after football practice. She told him that she was quick to jump to her conclusion last night. She had to try. Marriage was about compromise and she didn't try. Thinking about this failed school marriage with George made her think about her own future. It made her start to question the love she had for Wade. Did she love him because she's known him since she was little or did she really love Wade because even though he could be misunderstood and had this rough and tough exterior around him at times he could be the sweetest guy around? Did she love him for the simple fact it was easier to love him then find someone else? She's heard the saying that you marry your best friend. Could that be true? She had her whole life ahead of her, anything could happen between her and Wade.

"Sorry I'm late Zoe but after careful consideration we would never work out." It stung hearing those words come outta George Tucker's mouth. "We were raised with two different life styles. We could never make it one. We both know this." That was true, but Zoe had to try, she wasn't a failure. "That's why you called for a divorce. It makes sense it really does. No point in living a life of misery when you can have a life full of love." George jumped into it. He had taken the night to really think about it and Zoe was right by calling the divorce. They would always be fighting about something and never getting anything done in their fake marriage. It simply wouldn't work out. It was the best thing to happen, it really was.

"I had to be certain George, I really did. But you're right we're polar opposites by a lot." Her and Wade were opposites as well but not like her George were. "Wanna meet at the library after school tomorrow to get the paper wrote up?" Zoe got up waiting for his response. George had taken longer to get here then she was expecting and she was needed to help out at the practice. Emmeline need the time off for personal reasons. Zoe was happy to fill in. She loved working at the practice, soon enough she'd be there working along side her father and Brick. Every chance she got to learn more about the ins and outs of the practice she took it. Not only was it her future but she needed to know the history of her future patients. She needed that connection with them. To know them on a personal level as well. She wanted to be just like her dad is with his patients. Caring, understand, compassionate, friends. Not only were they doctor and patient but friends and they had a lot of trust in not only Harley but Brick as well. That's what she wanted, the love and certainty she was doing the right job for her and her patients.

"Yea I'll meet you there Zo." George had startled Zoe out of her thoughts she in return nodded walking off to the practice not paying attention to where George ran off to.

Zoe sat behind the reception desk filling in. Everything she did was with no emotions. Even her smile was hollow. She was too deep into her thoughts to really pay attention to what was going on around her. For some reason her mind drifted off to what life with Wade would be like.

* * *

_"Wade I'm home!" Zoe called out walking into her light blue southern town home. She placed her things on the table in the walk way. She could hear the children upstairs running around, the TV in the living room blaring._

_"Hey babydoll." Wade gave a slight glance at her keeping his attention on the action that was on the screen before him. Zoe let a long annoyed sigh out walking into the kitchen. Every day for the past few weeks when she came home he was sitting in the same spot playing his stupid video games. He did work at the Rammer Jammer, after all he did own half of it. He mainly worked the morning shift so someone would be home with the kids. The days he had to work late Zoe left the practice early. Up until lately Wade would greet her with a kiss at the door, food waiting on the table. Now take out would be on the counter, the kids running around upstairs and he sat playing his video games. When he was done playing them he went straight to bed giving Zoe a small kiss the cheek. grabbing a bottle of water she walked back into the living room turning Wade's game off._

_"What the heck Zo? Couldn't you see I was in the middle of a game?" Wade questioned anger coursing through his body._

_"Yea I noticed it Wade. But frankly I don't care. All you ever do is play that stupid game. I get none of your attention anymore Wade. What does that stupid game have I don't?" Zoe questioned giving Wade a deadly glare._

_"Nothing Zoe." Wade sighed. "Its the only way to relieve stress from the kids and work. It's my escape."_

_"That'd be fine and all if you showed your wife some love." Zoe snapped at him._

_"I quit trying cause you kept pushing me away. Zo we gotta move past this, you've said it you're self that you don't want our kids living in a broken home." Zoe huffed knowing he was right. Everything seemed so broken, could they glue it all together? Would the glue hold?_

* * *

"AAAHHHHHH!" Zoe screamed coming back to reality. That was not going to be her life with Wade. With all eyes on her she ran out of the practice.

"We need to talk!" Both Zoe and Wade yelled upon seeing their mate.

* * *

_**Next chapter we'll see what has Wade in such a panic.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Just like the last chapter Italics is Wade's idea of his future with Zoe. Hope you guys like that!**

* * *

Wade sat at home going over his school work, just like he promised his mom. On about the 3rd math problem his mind shifted else where. The fuzzy feeling he got in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about his future with Zoe made him smile. It was a new feeling to him but he liked it. He hated to think about his future after everything his mom went through with her cancer. At a young age he learned to really live life everyday and to focus only on the day at hand. Tomorrow didn't matter yet, yesterday is over with he had no reason to worry over what happened in the past. But with Zoe he could see his whole future planed out. Wedding, kids and a life full of happiness. Zoe the GP she's always wanted to be. Honestly he wasn't sure what it was he wanted to do yet. He did tell Zoe he wanted to have his own bar, but that seemed to be such a silly dream for a kid his age.

"Dude!" Jess exclaimed walking into Wade's room. Wade barely even looked at his brother.

"Jess I got work to do, now go." Wade huffed turning his attention back to the problem at hand. And no it wasn't the math problem that was unsolved it was golden boy Tucker and Zoe. She never did call him so he wasn't sure what was going on.

"You ain't doing your work, you're to busy dreaming of Zoe." Jess chuckled.

"What is it you want?" Wade snarled keeping his anger in the best he could.

"Mom needs you to take the trash out." Jess told him a chuckle to his voice walking out of his brothers room. Wade sighed pushing his thoughts about Zoe to the back for a few minutes. He walked downstairs smelling the rich flavors of his mom's beef stew. He grabbed the trash bag by the door walking outside. After tossing the bag in the bin he took off to the woods to have some privacy from his brother. He sat on the ground over looking the creek using a big oak tree as a back rest.

_Wade smiled hearing the laughter. On any bad day the laughter of his kids was a reminder that everything was gonna be ok. They were the single reminder that all he needed was his family. Nothing else mattered but them. Then there was Zoe. He messed that up all on his own. He spent more time hanging out with Meatball. After years of putting Zoe first he finally put himself first neglecting Zoe in her times of need. He was so selfish he missed the birth of his son and his daughter, just because he wanted a guys night in Mobile both times. But now that Wade thought about it Meatball didn't help the case any. Now because of his stupidity he only saw his kids on the weekends when he wasn't working and whenever Zoe had a date with Jonah._

_"Daddy why's mommy so sad?" Wade looked at his 6-year-old son William Earl Kinsella. He was the spitting image of Wade. He looked at his 4-year-old daughter Joanna Harley Kinsella, her long brown hair in pig-tails tied with a green ribbon to match her green dress. Her brown eyes looking at him like she was lost. They were to young to understand what happened, he tried on many occasions to tell them._

_"Mommy's sad?" Wade asked giving himself time to figure out how he could explain things to them._

_"Yes, all she's done is cry daddy. Who hurt mommy?" William or Willy as short asked curling into his father's embrace. Little Joanna crawled into her father's lap not understanding what her father was saying._

_"I'm not sure buddy. I'll talk to mommy later ok?" That did the trick as the little boy nodded. After a few minutes of sitting with his kids curled up to him, he knew it was time to take them home, to their home, to what use to be his home. It was a short 10 minute walk. He carried his little girl along with holding his son's hand. He spent the walk going over what he was gonna say to Zoe but everything flew out of his head upon seeing her big beautiful eyes were now huge puffy red saucers. His heart broke more seeing her so hurt because of his actions. Wade sent the kids off to play before he promised he'd be up in a few minutes to tuck them into bed. "Zoe,"_

_"Save it Wade." Zoe started out walking into the living room curling into a ball on the couch. "It's not always about you." Zoe snapped. "Jonah broke it off saying I wasn't over you and he didn't wanna be in the middle of it." The words slipped out and Wade felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. Now he had his chance to make things better. He kneeled on the floor taking her hands in his._

_"I'm sorry for everything. Give me another chance to prove to you that I'm that guy you fell in love with all them years ago. Give me the chance to prove how much you and our kids mean to me." Wade was pleading with his eyes not able to read Zoe's face._

_"Wade." _But that wasn't Zoe's voice. Wade got up looking around to see Jess.

"What do you want now?" Wade huffed leaving his spot.

"Mom asked to me come get you and tell you, it's time to get cleaned up we're gonna meet dad at the Rammer Jammer." Jess informed him.

"Tell mom I'll meet you guys there." Wade took off through the woods using the hiking path's as a short cut into town. He rounded the last corner before the practice bumping into Zoe.

"We need to talk!" Both Zoe and Wade yelled upon seeing their mate. The walk to the pond was one filled with an awkward silence. Neither one of them knew how to start it off. Or what they wanted to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Only 6 more days til season 3! And it still can't come fast enough. Anyways enjoy the update.**

* * *

"I don't wanna be the reason why we break up." Zoe spoke up the silence getting to her.

"What are you talking about Z?" Wade pushed his own concerns to the side, they would be handled later. His main concern right now was Zoe. He could see the worry in her big brown eyes. Zoe told him every single detail of her day-dream.

"I wont put my work before you Wade."

"That's not gonna be us ever Zoe." Wade walked closer taking her hands in his. "I know how much you wanna be a doctor to help people, I can't fault you for wanting to do that Zoe. But know this our future isn't set in stone. We make it how we want it to be." Zoe smiled feeling better about it all. Just like she's always been able to count on Wade he came through for her again. Maybe she needed to go find her own two feet and stop counting on Wade to help her out. She was starting to feel as if she couldn't figure out her own problems.

"Thanks Wade. Now what did you have to talk about?" Zoe asked a smile on her face pushing her new thoughts away. She needed more time to think about it and reason with it all. And her dads advice on it as well. She didn't wanna jump to any conclusions before she could state the facts. Wade was reluctant at first but he soon spilled it all after Zoe's big brown eyes bore through him.

"But that's not gonna be me Zoe. I would never dream of missing my kids births let alone ditching you for Meatball." Wade was lost as Zoe giggled at his confession. It hurt him to know that Zoe only saw him as this big joke. "Glad you find my misfortune funny Zoe." Wade spat turning to walk off. Maybe just maybe he didn't know the real Zoe after all these years.

"Wade wait, I'm not laughing at you. Let me explain." Zoe chased after him. Wade stopped causing Zoe to run right into him landing on the hard ground with a thump. Zoe pushed past the pain getting up. Wade stood there offering Zoe a hand. Even though he was mad at Zoe he was still a gentlemen and her boyfriend. Zoe took his hand getting up, she brushed the dirt off. "I'm laughing because you have this image about me Wade. I never once told you I didn't want you to hang out with your friends. I don't wanna be the girlfriend that doesn't let her guy have a life outside of our relationship. Have fun with the guys just don't cheat or end up in jail. Just because I'm yours doesn't mean I took your guy card Wade." Now Wade felt stupid for over reacting about everything.

"We can't worry about the future can we?" Wade asked lacing his fingers with Zoe's.

"We really can't Wade." Zoe responded walking with him.

"Wanna come have dinner with me and my family?" Wade asked stopping once they got to town square.

"As nice as that sounds I can't. I'm having dinner with my dad at Fancies. It's our weekly tradition that got pushed back a day." Wade knew how important her family time was with her dad. Wade pulled Zoe in his lips meeting Zoe's soft sweet lips. Zoe smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "I'm all yours tomorrow night though." Wade could've took that statement many different ways. But this was his Zoe talking and she wouldn't do certain things or even ready for that. He wasn't so sure he was ready for that step with Zoe.

"It'll be a good date night. Movies, dinner, dancing under the moonlight on the beach. Only the best for my girl." Wade smiled. Zoe pecked his lips. Wade pulled her closer turning the peck into a mini make out session. The kiss broke when the need for air a raised. Zoe hugged him kissing his cheek turning to head to Fancies. She didn't wanna keep her dad waiting.

"Sorry I'm late, I was with Wade." Zoe quickly told her dad sitting down at the table.

"That's ok sweetie I just got here myself." Harley assured her. They were served right away. They always got the same thing so now when Harley called ahead of time to make a reservation the chef made sure to start working on their order so it would be ready for them. "Are you ok dear?" Harley asked seeing Zoe pick at the fries on her plate.

"I've used Wade for helping my with my problems. I can't solve them on my own anymore. What do I do?" Zoe asked. She couldn't always count on Wade to fix her problems. She never did depend on anyone other than her dad and it scared her knowing that there was a possibility that her and Wade wouldn't work out forever. It was always fun to imagine that but this was reality and the chances she wouldn't make it with Wade were better than the ones of them living happily ever after. That was life and she had to brace herself for that blow when it did come.

"I can't tell you what to do Zoe. As much as I wanna keep you safe, away from the harm and hurt in the world, I can't make this decisions for you Zoe. I'm your father and I want what's best for you and that up to you. If you wanna call it quits with Wade then I support you Zoe and if you wanna see if you and Wade our meant to be then do that. Listen to your heart Zoe." Harley told her. Zoe sighed it really didn't help her. She couldn't imagine being away from Wade. Zoe smiled looking at her father.

"Thanks dad, you always know what to do." She couldn't ruin what she had with Wade because of her foolishness


	12. Chapter 12

Her decision was final. The last few weeks with Wade had been amazing. But she wasn't ready for the next step in the relationship. How was she to know if Wade was the one if she never took the chance with any other guy? She had to find out. She didn't wanna make a mistake with her life. Wade would understand. He had too. This was her life and she couldn't afford a mistake in her love life. She was doing the right thing for her but it hurt so much to think of a life without Wade there to catch her when she fell.

"Earth to Zoe." Annabeth waved her hand in front Zoe's face trying to gain Zoe's attention.

"I'm here. What's going on?" Zoe looked at a confused AB.

"Sweetie what's going on?" Lemon asked seeing hurt and pain in Zoe's eyes. "What did Wade do?" Lemon was seeing red. She would find Wade and yell at him. There was no reason for Wade to hurt Zoe.

"How do you know if something is meant to be?" Sadness filled Zoe's voice.

"Now that depends. What are you talking about?" AB asked growing more concerned for her friend.

"Me and Wade" Zoe huffed looking down at the cream-colored carpet of AB's bedroom floor.

"Does everything but nothing make sense?" Zoe was confused at Lemon's question. Sure everything made sense even if it was nothing. Zoe nodded. "Does your whole body ache for his touch?" Zoe had no problem agreeing to that question. "Sweetie you don't need to date any one else to know what you already know. Wade is the one for you. Sure it's scary but it's love Z. The best drug around." Lemon finally stopped to take a much-needed breath.

"Zo don't make any rash decisions until your 100% sure you can live with the consequences of your actions." AB told her yet making this whole thing harder. It was only a few minutes ago Zoe knew what she wanted, now she knew she had no choice but to talk to Wade about it.

"Uh thanks for the advice but I gotta go talk to Wade." Zoe gathered her things Lemon and AB complaining all Zoe's time has been spent with Wade. Zoe wanted to feel bad and she did but Wade needed her attention right now. She quipped a quick sorry and I'll make it up on her way out the door.

With Wade's parents out-of-town for the night and Jess out with his friends in Mobile for the night Wade had the house to himself. He tried to invite his friends over but they were all busy with family or in Meatballs case busy with some blonde. He sat playing video games since his girl was off having girly time. It was the rather loud knocks on the front door bringing Wade's focus from his game to reality. Pausing his game he got up pulling the door open. Shock coursed through his veins.

"Z, what are you doing here?" Wade kissed her cheek moving off to the side letting her in. "What happened to your girls night?"

"I needed to see you. I've been thinking a lot about us lately and I was certain the best thing was for us to break up..."

"WHAT?" Wade yelled working himself into a fit of rage.

"But the truth is I don't know what I want. I'm scared to be in love with you."

"You love me?" Wade asked forgetting about everything else that Zoe had mentioned. Zoe nodded her head feeling shy all of sudden. "I love you to Zoe. I was scared you didn't feel the same way."

"Really?" Zoe asked feeling her cheeks start to warm up.

"Of course. I knew there was something special about you the first day I saw you years ago. But where does this leave us?"

"Happily in love." Zoe smiled moving closer to him. She greedily pressed her lips against his. In a matter of seconds their kiss heated up. Clothes were being tossed every which way. Hands roaming over every inch of exposed skin.

"Zoe are you sure about this?" Wade didn't wanna do anything Zoe wasn't ready for.

"I wanna do this with you Wade. I love and trust you. I wanna give myself to you." Zoe bit her lip waiting to see what Wade's reaction was gonna be. It didn't take Wade long to place kisses on Zoe's exposed skin.

Much like a thunder-storm the way the thunder freaks you out, Zoe's nerves were everywhere in anticipation. The way the lighting dances across the sky sending jolts of electricity through the air, Zoe felt as if her body was on fire jolts of energy ran through her, exciting her. Leaving her wanting more. They laid on their sides on the couch arms wrapped around one another. Zoe's back was pressed against Wade's chest as the bliss of the moment lingered in the air. The moment may have not been the way Zoe imaged it or what Zoe wanted but it was perfect. It was everything and more than she knew it to be. It was this moment she shared with Wade she would always remember.

"You're ok right Z?" There is always talk about this moment being special for girls but for Wade it was special. It was more than he thought. He was addicted to Zoe more now then he has ever been.

"I'm fine Wade." She turned kissing him. "You can finish your game now." She smirked getting up. She gathered her clothes walking to the bathroom. She believed she did the right thing but now she was starting to feel depressed. She had enjoyed the moment with Wade but her biggest fear Wade would leave her now that he got what he wanted. That's what other guys do. "Wade isn't like them. He's better than that. You wanted and enjoyed this moment just as much as he had." Feeling better after her pep talk she rejoined Wade on the couch. She was fully dressed but Wade sat in only basketball shorts. Zoe couldn't help but stare. This wasn't how she expected her day to be. She figured at this point she would be drowning her sorrows in a tub of ice cream, not watching the man she loved play a silly video game. She may only be 16 but this is what she saw for her future. Her and Wade could tackle anything. As long as they were together nothing could stop them.


	13. Chapter 13

The tears that rolled down Zoe's cheeks were far from tears of joy. Her whole life was over. All because she slept with Wade. The stick in her hand confirmed it. She was gonna be the one thing she saw as tacky. The one thing she now dreaded. She was going to be a teen mom. She along with Wade were going to be the scandal of Bluebell. The headlines everywhere would be about her and Wade. She couldn't keep something like this a secret. People would notice. Especially Dash, then the whole town would know. This couldn't be happening. She was to be married with a career before kids. What would Wade think? Her friends? Her dad?

"Zoe sweetie time to get up." Harley's voice cut through her dream, her very vivid dream. Zoe sprang up putting her hands on her stomach. Everything seemed fine. "Zoe." Harley called out not getting a response he also knocked on the door.

"I'm up dad." Zoe called out rushing to the mirror. She didn't look pregnant. It was only a dream. Wade used protection. Crap! Zoe mouthed. Protection didn't always work and she let Wade worry about that part. She wasn't on any kind of birth control. There was a slim chance she was carrying Wade's baby. She dressed in blue jeans that were not snug. A pink tank top with a black hoodie. She wanted to be comfortable. Zoe flung her bag over her shoulder. She grabbed a bagel kissing Harley on the cheek walking out the door. She was in a hurry. She needed her friends. It was urgent she talked to Lemon and Annabeth before school. But she had no such luck. She went through the day in her own world, tuning people out. It wasn't until her last class of the day that got her attention.

"You will be paired up to take care of the baby. It records everything you do with it. You will be parents for 2 weeks. I'm gonna allow you to pick your partners. One boy and one girl." Ironic was the one think that stood out for Zoe. The smile that crossed her lips was work of its own seeing the grin on Wades face. This would be a good exorcise for them.

"We are not naming our son Wade Jr." Zoe spoke not giving Wade a chance to say it.

"I was gonna say Jake." He was saving William for when they have kids in the future.

"Jacob. I like it." Zoe smiled.

"How are we gonna do this?" Zoe had to remember that Wade was talking about the assignment not the situation she was in. Wade didn't know about that yet. She wanted to make sure first. She had a feeling he would get it out of her though. She was finding it hard to keep things from him.

"Uh I can take him over night for the first week and you can have him over night the second week." Zoe suggested.

"That doesn't seem fair. I can bunk at your house." Zoe wasn't so sure about the idea. She did find it sweet of him to offer though. He wouldn't do it for anyone else. "I'll take care of everything." How could she argue with him? He was being so sweet and caring.

After school they sat at Zoe's house. After Wade had fed, burped and changed little Jake Zoe got him to sleep. Jake laid in his little car seat. Zoe's mind started to wander. She couldn't help but think how amazing Wade would be as a father.

"Zoe are you ok?" Zoe looked at a confused Wade. "It's just you have been zoning out all day. Now tell me what's bugging you." She wanted to run things past Lemon and AB first but this problem was between her and Wade. She had to start learning to run to Wade when it was problems between her and him, not to her friends. They just like her didn't know how Wade would react so they couldn't really help her.

"I had this dream I was pregnant with your kid. And today that's all I can think about."

"Z your dad is a doctor. Doesn't he have a test you can take?" He didn't want the words your now a daddy stuck in his head.

"It's only been a few days Wade. It wouldn't be right. It takes time to actually know. Weeks in fact." Zoe sighed leaning into him.

"Zoe I'm not going anywhere. If you are pregnant with my child I'm gonna do what I have to do to support you and my baby. 16 isn't the idle age for parenthood but I wouldn't wanna be on this journey with anyone else." That made Zoe's heart flutter. It was nice to be reassured that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"I know you wouldn't Wade. Once I know for sure, you'll be the first person to tell and well depending on the results only you." Zoe sighed into Wade's chest. Even if she was with child she wouldn't regret giving herself to Wade. She learned at a young age things happen in life we don't control. Things happen that are meant to be. This whatever the outcome is, was suppose to happen. Life is full of struggles and it was how you dealt with them along the way.

"Gee thanks Zoe. But would it be that bad?" That caught Zoe by surprise. She sat up looking at him. "Its only jump starting our future." Zoe thought about it. Everyone was so sure they would ended up together and she could see why. There was good things about this and bad. She wanted a family with Wade but not at 16. She wanted to finish high school and college before thinking about a family. But it would be adorable to see a little boy who looked liked Wade or a blue-eyed blonde haired girl running around. A mix of Wade and her. It was something special, something they had created together.

"I honestly don't know Wade. I never thought this would happen to me. It's so surreal to me." Wade could relate to that. The gears started to turn in his head. This was a wake up call to him. If he was gonna be daddy he needed to sort out his future. He did wanna own his own bar, he had no clue how so business management was a good place to start. Every step Zoe took he would take the exact same step. She was his life. It scared him but there was a huge thrill to it as well. Life faor Wade Kinsella was becoming an interesting one. Struggles people face everyday. It just wasn't a struggle he thought he would face. But now he was mix of emotion. Happy but freaked out. It was something he wanted but something he knew he wasn't ready for. He looked at his fake son Jake now with the perspective this could be his life. He wasn't going to freak about it now. He wasn't sure. He had plenty of time to freak out later on.


End file.
